Our Fairytale night
by CSCreations
Summary: This is taking place in the premiere they arrived in Camelot , Killian and Emma defeated together the darkness and a ball will happen and Emma is discovering how her own fairy tale is.


They finally arrived in Camelot, they found Emma and saved her and she finally reunited with her loved one to tell him face to face how deep is her love to him, they went to the King Arthur's palace and hopefully Killian's and stayed until they would find Merlin and banish the darkness once and for all of the world and all that including the big ball happened in a day. It's the ball to celebrate the reunite between King Arthur and his son Killian and also to all live a happy and a fairytale moment. All were preparing themselves for the ball.

''Emma come on we will go to the dressing room of the palace on the down floor to pick you a dress for the ball ''Snow said

''Really there is a dressing room?''Emma said

''Of course every palace has'' Snow said and Emma smiled in the way they met Killian

''Killian'' Emma said and kissed him

''Where are you going?''Killian said

''In the dressing room downstairs, goodbye my prince'' Emma said

''Goodbye, my princess'' Killian said and kissed goodbye while Snow was watching them smiling

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscscsscscscscsscscscscscscsscsccscscscscscscscscscscscscscssccscscscscscscscsccscsccscsccscsscsccscscssc

''That's it!''Snow said it was a big wardrobe full of all time dresses

''Wow, this is huge! How am I going to choose?''Emma said

Suddenly Regina came

''You didn't wait for me now let's choose'' Regina said and they were looking

''Well, how Killian and you going?''Regina said

''I...Well I'd say pretty good after saving from the darkness I finally realized that I was very stupid not to say him that I love him we really enjoying our love now with him, what about you and Robin?''Emma said

''It's complicated with my evil sister surrounding us but we are figuring out'' Regina said and suddenly Snow interrupt them

''Oh, Emma that's it!''Snow said it was a blue dress with little diamonds in the sleeves it was perfect

''It's beautiful! I think that I will wear this one to the ball'' Emma said

''And i found too, now let's go upstairs to wear them'' Regina said

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

They went upstairs and Emma wore her blue dress

''Emma you are beautiful'' Snow said crying

''It's like it was made for you'' Regina said

''Now, come put the dress on the bed and let's go search in the forest for Merlin'' Snow said and Emma put the dress on the bed and they gone.

Emma and Killian were walking through the Royal Gardens after the search for Merlin

''I love you'' Emma said

''I love you more'' Killian said

''No, i love you most'' Emma said and kissed him

''I never got the chance to thank you for saving me'' Emma said

''And I never got the chance to thank you for changing me if it wasn't you come into my life I wouldn't ever be happy'' Killian said and Emma cried

''And thank you for choosing me'' Emma said

''What do you mean?''Killian said

''I mean that you could have every woman you want...''Before Emma finishes ''No one is more stubborn and beautiful than you'' Killian finished the sentence and they kissed

''See you at the ball'' Emma said and Killian nodded and he gone but before he goes

''I think I forgot something'' Killian said and kisses her and Emma laughed

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Later, Zelina got in the room and looked the dress

''Well, well the princess will go to the ball to dance with the prince so much happiness, let's destroy it'' Zelina said and with her magic ripped Emma's beautiful dress and she evilly laughed. When Zelina gone Emma and Snow went in the room and they saw that the dress had been destroyed

''No, it's ripped'' Snow said

''Who would do this?''Emma said

''Someone evil enough Zelina'' Regina said and Emma looked disappointment as she was looking the dress

''We have to find another'' Snow said

''Mum, Regina it's okay maybe this is a sign not to go to the ball'' Emma said

''What are you saying?''Regina said

''Tell Killian that i won't be able to go'' Emma said to Regina and she gone crying to the place she and Killian met this morning the Royal Gardens they liked watching the lake full of swans . Suddenly she heard a gallop of a horse it was Killian

''Emma, Emma'' Killian said and got off the horse

''What are those things Regina told me?''Killian said

''They're true'' Emma said and looked him in the eyes

''No, if you are not coming then neither I'' Killian said

''No, Killian you are the prince you must be there'' Emma said

''But it isn't the same without you by my side'' Killian said

''I can't be happy knowing that you are not'' Killian said

''Killian, I will be happy because you will please go do it for me'' Emma said and Killian nodded

''I love you, my love so much'' Killian said

''I know and I you more than you can ever imagine, but you have to go for me'' Emma said

''Only for you'' Killian said and kissed her passionately she was watching him as he got on the horse he was her prince and nothing ever would change that she gone to the palace were Regina and Snow were preparing themselves for the ball

''Look Emma you like it?''Snow said

''It's beautiful mum really'' Emma said as she was sewing Regina's dress

''There you go ready'' Emma said and gave it to her

''Thank you but for you to know the ball won't be the same without you'' Regina said and Emma nodded

''It doesn't matter just tell me details when you get back'' Emma said

''And what will you do?''Snow said

''I don't know i may go in the forest for a bit'' Emma said and Zelina interrupted her

''Oh, Emma can you bring me some blackberries from the forest they say it's good for the baby'' Zelina said and Emma nodded

''It's time'' Regina said and snow hugged her daughter

''Have a good time you two!''Emma said and gone to the forest

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscccscscscscccccsscscsscssccscscscscscscscscsscscscscsc

At the palace the same time was decorating with golden roses the signal of Camelot everywhere as couples were dancing on the dance floor, Arthur noticed that his son is disappointment

''What is it my son?''Arthur asked

''Emma can't come Zelina ripped her dress'' Killian said

''That evil witch! Look the ball won't officially start until i say it can we can wait maybe she will appear'' Arthur said and Zelina was laughing evily for her achievement

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscscscscscscscsccscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Emma was walking through the forest with her basket to pick blackberries for Zelina

''She wanted blackberries why cannot bring her nettles instead they match her heart'' Emma said

''I wonder how my loved one looks handsome as always but more different more like a prince'' Emma said and picked a blackberry from a tree

Suddenly, someone appeared a woman with a bright white dress

''I finally arrived with all that traffic'' The woman said

''Who are you?''Emma said

''I am your fairy godmother of course!''The woman said

''Wait, Who? I have a fairy godmother?''Emma said

''Of course you have and that evil witch destroyed your fairytale night but i am here to fix it'' The woman said

''This is crazy'' Emma said

''No, it's not i can see what are you thinking and you are thinking of the most handsome prince i could ever imagine and he loves you oh god how much he loves you and you love him so much ''The fairy godmother said

''I know, but you said you can send me to the ball how is this possible Zelina destroyed my dress'' Emma said

''My girl, don't you know good always win'' The woman said and made a beautiful carriage with two horses Emma was staring at them

''How you did this?''Emma said

''Everything can happen if you just believe'' She said and with her magic she transformed Emma's dress to the ripped but now she made it more glamorous and beautiful , she made it more inflatable and Emma's hair were up just like King Midas ball and a tiara on the top of them.

''There you go that's much better a true princess now go to the ball there's no limits you have all night to enjoy yourself'' The fairy godmother said

''Thank you so much'' Emma said and went into the carriage

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscssscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscsccscscs

''Father you delay enough the ball i will go find her'' Killian said

''Go my son , Let the ball begin!''Arthur said while Emma was at the gate and she met the knight who was screaming the names of the guests

''Mrs. Emma!''The knight said and Emma said to him to stop and she whispered him her name

''Princess Leia!''The knight shouted Emma's code name while Killian was ready to go she was descended the stairs and everyone was looking her , she was beautiful her mother started crying from happiness, when Killian saw Emma he ran to her

''My love!''Killian said

''Hello, your majesty'' Emma said and bowed to him

''How you manage to get here?''Killian said

''My fairy godmother sent me but don't worry i won't go'' Emma said and Killian laughed

''I thought this was another fairytale'' He said as he put his arm on her waist

''You are my fairytale'' She said as she put her arms on his shoulder and they danced with all the love they had and Zelina was looking them angrily that her plan didn't work

When the dance stopped they kissed in front of everyone they went to the balcony of the palace and sat in front of the fountain

''You look stunning my love as always'' Killian said

''So do you my prince'' Emma said

he put his hand on her face

''I love you, Swan more than the sea i know that the darkness took you for some time but we must think here and now and now we are together'' Killian said

''I love you too my love so much'' She said crying and kissed him this was similar kiss they had given when he saved her true loves kiss

''Why are you crying?''Killian asked

''I can't control my tears right now'' Emma said and suddenly the fairy godmother appeared and she was watching them smiling

''Come on , my love let's go inside and tomorrow we will take care of this witch'' Killian said and they got inside they danced again the fairy godmother was right this was her own fairytale night , they laughed with her parents Regina and Robin and Belle and Will

''Emma where did you get that dress?''Regina asked

''Let's just say that a little magic helped and a good friend'' Emma said this was her own Cinderella story

She put her hands around his neck and kissed him before they would go to their room. They said goodbye to everyone and went to their room

''I think this fell out of you'' Killian said and gave her shoe and she understood it was missing she sat on their big bed

''May I?''Killian said and Emma nodded and he put it back and kissed her

''It feats'' Killian said and Emma laughed and he lifted her

''I love you my pirate now put us on our bed'' Emma said

This was her own happy ending her love story and the fairy godmother was right everything can happen if you just believe and as a little girl Emma believed that she would find a handsome prince who will love her unconditionally and love him and live happily ever after, but this wasn't the end it was the prologue of her own fairytale.


End file.
